The objectives of the proposed UCLA Child Health Research Career Development Award (CHRCDA) is to increase the number and effectiveness of pediatric scientists engaged in Human and Molecular Development research applied to child health problems: (a) by continuing a center of excellence that will continue to attract capable young pediatricians and facilitate their career development under the guidance of established multidepartmental investigator-faculty mentors (total of 50): (b) by continuing innovative and flexible programs to accommodate the needs of individuals with a broad range of scientific backgrounds and experiences, and to continue to develop and refine mechanisms that have been successful in the UCLA CHRC for cultivating the early careers of women and minority investigators. Monitoring for each of the scholars will continue to include the CHRCDA faculty mentor, the individualized scholarly oversight committee, the principal investigator, the program director, feedback from the CHRCDA Scientific Advisory Board, the External Advisory committee, the Department of Pediatrics scholar specific academic mentor for promotion and tenure, the annual workshops (How to Succeed in Academics, Leadership and the GCRC- sponsored Clinical Research Grants Workshop, and the weekly research sessions (Translational Course, Work-in-Progress seminar, Methods Course, CHRCDA Research Seminars and Journal Club): (c) To continue to provide increased opportunities for creative inter-disciplinary approaches to pediatric diseases by bringing together basic scientists and pediatrician investigators interested in molecular development applications to clinical pediatrics through the use of monthly CHRCDA research sessions. Our past record demonstrates that we have trained 20 scholars over the past ten years. These scholars have established independent research programs as demonstrated by a total of six K08 grants, 16 R01/R21 (3 pending) grants, one U19 grant, one P01 grant and 20 other foundation grants. We propose to support four scholars per year through the CHRCDA, thereby increasing the number of scholars trained by this program towards becoming the future successful independent investigators with established research programs.